Teokratyczna szkoła służby kaznodziejskiej
thumb|''[[Odnoś pożytek z teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej]] '''Teokratyczna szkoła służby kaznodziejskiej' – cotygodniowe zebranie Świadków Jehowy przeprowadzane w zborach do końca 2015 roku. Odbywało się w Salach Królestwa. Był to kurs, na którym byli szkoleni głosiciele. Szkoła Teokratyczna wyposażała członków zboru do skutecznego głoszenia dobrej nowiny, a mężczyzn dodatkowo do publicznego przemawiania. Od początku 2016 roku zostało zastąpione zebraniem chrześcijańskie życie i służba. Przebieg zebrania Podręcznikiem w szkole teokratycznej była książka „Odnoś pożytek z teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej”. Identyczny program jest przedstawiany we wszystkich zborach na całym świecie, a publikowany jest co miesiąc w miesięczniku „Nasza Służba Królestwa” (a dodatkowo elektronicznie całoroczny na Watchtower Library). Wcześniej program czytania Biblii na dany tydzień dodatkowo był podawany w Kalendarzu Świadków Jehowy. Zebranie miało charakter otwarty, jednak aktywny udziału mogły brać osoby który regularnie chodziły na zebranie, zgadzały się z naukami biblijnymi i stosowały w swoim życiu zasady chrześcijańskie. Czas uczestniczenia w tym szkoleniu był nieograniczony. Przebieg Zebranie rozpoczynało się bezpośrednio po zborowym studium Biblii (z wyjątkiem, kiedy odbywało się w osobny wieczór – we wtorek – w Sali Królestwa wraz przemówieniem nadzorcy obwodu, w czasie jego co półrocznej wizyty w danym zborze). Nadzorca szkoły, jeden ze starszych zboru rozpoczynał zebranie krótkim przywitaniem. Potem przeprowadzane były następujące punkty programu: * Ciekawe myśli z przeczytanego fragmentu Biblii – czas trwania: 10 minut : Przez pierwsze 4 minuty starszy zboru lub sługa pomocniczy, wskazywał praktyczne zastosowanie myśli z przeczytanych wcześniej w domu wyznaczonych rozdziałów Biblii (w zależności od długości 2-8). * Nr 1. – czas trwania: do 4 minut : Zadanie ćwiczebne przydzielane jest jednemu z mężczyzn. Polegało na odczytaniu wyznaczonego materiału z Biblii (fragment z analizowanych rozdziałów w danym tygodniu), z uwzględnieniem danej lekcji z podręcznika „Odnoś pożytek z teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej”. * Nr 2. – czas trwania: 5 minut : Zadanie ćwiczebne było przydzielone kobietom. Na wyznaczony temat rozmawiała on w pokazie z drugą kobietą (pomocnicą), przy okazji zwracając uwagę na to, by rozwija dany temat oraz pomóc rozmówczyni zrozumieć główne punkty i wyciągnąć wnioski z przeczytanych wersetów biblijnych. * Nr 3. – czas trwania: 5 minut : Mężczyzna w formie przemówienia za mównicą rozwijał przydzielony temat biblijny uwzględniając wyznaczoną cechę przemawiania. Jeżeli to zadanie przydzielono kobiecie, to punkt wygląda identycznie jak w nr 2. Po każdych zadaniach ćwiczebnych (nr 1 do nr 3) nadzorca szkoły udzielał 1-2 minutowych porad, dzieląc się konstruktywnymi uwagami dotyczącego jakiegoś aspektu zadania, który warto pochwalić publicznie. Dodatkowych porad udzielał już indywidualnie po zebraniu. Nadzorca szkoły kończył zebranie i automatycznie następowało po nim zebranie służby. Dodatkowe szkolenia Co dwa miesiące nadzorca szkoły przeprowadzał 20 minutową powtórkę ustną. Pytania są zamieszczane w periodyku „Nasza Służba Królestwa”. Uczestnicy wcześniej przygotowują się do niej, a następnie mogą dobrowolnie zabierać głos w dyskusji powtórkowej, korzystając z Biblii. Jeżeli w szkole teokratycznej uczestniczyło ponad 50 osób, można było utworzyć dodatkową grupę i wtedy zadania ćwiczebne w tym samym czasie przedstawiane były w innym pomieszczeniu Sali Królestwa. W takiej grupie rady udzielał inny wykwalifikowany starszy zboru. W niektórych krajach dodatkowo w ramach teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej organizowano kurs czytania i pisania. Kurs ten uczy czytania i pisania od podstaw, albo udoskonala te umiejętności. W wielu językach specjalnie przygotowano na ten kurs specjalną broszurę „Przykładaj się do czytania i pisania”. Zebranie miało charakter otwarty, a czynne uczestnictwo w programie było dobrowolne. Uczestnicy szkoły otrzymywali zadania w programie z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem, aby mogli się do nich przygotować. Nad przebiegiem zebrania czuwał jeden ze starszych zboru. Uczestnicy mogli korzystać z biblioteki w Sali Królestwa, gdzie znajdują się dostępne publikacje Świadków Jehowy oraz różne przekłady Biblii. Zebranie trwało 30 minut. Kategoria:Zebrania zborowe Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy